Los dulces son para Navidad
by LeCielVAN
Summary: [Para ElRomanceroNica93; Feliz Navidad].
1. Macaron: Takari

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Los dulces son para Navidad**

 **I. Macaron**

Hikari sacudió la nieve asentada en el cabello rubio de Takeru. De la lejanía, les llegaba una dulce melodía navideña, procedente de alguna casa vecina, del piso de arriba, quizá. Llegaba de todas partes e inundaba la sala con su estertor bajo.

—¿Seguro que tu madre no podía venir?

—Trabajo acumulado —respondió, logrando alargar en su voz el deje gentil más que el decepcionado.

En la familia Takaishi las festividades decembrinas hace mucho que no eran motivo para reunirse, él no tardó mucho en aceptarlo hasta que pasó un Año Nuevo con su abuelo, en Francia, y se dio cuenta de que allá las luces en serie alumbrando calles, árboles y monumentos tenían otro significado, a diferencia de los adornos en Japón.

—Será otro día. —Hikari sonrió obsequiosamente, direccionando los pies a la alfombra roja exclusiva de diciembre, dispuesta ahí para realzar la frescura del árbol y hacerle notar menos su artificialidad a los habitantes de la casa—. Mamá está emocionada porque pasarás Noche Buena con nosotros, tuvimos que controlarla en la cocina.

Takeru sacó un sonido ronco de su garganta, había escuchado del propio Taichi que la señora Yagami no era una cocinera diestra, contradiciendo a Koushiro que acaso era amable o demasiado raro.

Pero él sabía con anticipación. Su mejor amiga, en la cocina, era una bulla, más terrestre que intuitiva enzarzada entre ollas y sartenes. Una herencia de su madre.

Sin embargo, aunque al final de la noche la comida fuese lo menos memorable, estaba feliz de no estar solo, de probar platillos de sabores invertidos pero hechos con esmero y dedicación. Con una familia.

—Estoy siendo irrespetuoso, llegando a tu casa sin nada en las manos —dijo, arreglando el gorro navideño de Hikari.

—No habría forma de que pudieras traer algo, eres mi invitado especial. —Inclinó la cabeza en el momento que una silueta apareció desde la esquina de una habitación.

—¡Susumu, está aquí! —gritó desmesurada. Desde un rincón se oyó un resoplido que le respondía a Yuuko Yagami.

Susumo miró a Takeru con recelo, mientras, la dueña de la casa se pavoneaba de tener en casa a aquel chico de quince años al que ya hacía novio de Hikari y se encargaba, entregada a su tarea, a revelar el primer secreto del día.

—Takeru-kun, ¿sabes que Hikari cocinó los macarrones?

Macarrones; su postre favorito. Alargó una sonrisa sincera hasta ella.

Antes de que Hikari le hablara del número de dulces que había quemado, un grito de bestia, saltando de su cuarto al congelador, los detuvo a todos. Y el último rastro de Taichi salió volando por la puerta.

* * *

¡Roni, feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Quería subir esto en tu día pero ya no pude, de cualquier forma, espero que te guste. Faltan dos capítulos más. Tengo pendiente el summary XP

Gracias por leer.


	2. Pavlova: Mishiro

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Los dulces son para Navidad**

 **II. Pavlova**

Antes de que supiera lo que hacía, Koushiro ya buscaba asiduamente aplastando las teclas de su computador. Mimi, que no se aguantaría sentada en su casa, aparecería en cualquier momento delante de su puerta exigiendo información que ella bien podría conseguir por sí sola, cosa que él no le quiso encarar, quizá porque el resultado no habría cambiado o porque una parte suya, rozando lo irracional, siempre terminaba cediendo a Mimi, a veces con retardo, pero siempre cediendo.

Las primeras cinco páginas nadando en su pantalla las leyó con ojos desinteresados. Tuvo que pasar otra media hora para que su mente se concentrara en lo que leí. Lo había encontrado. Tal vez era (sería) la investigación más superflua de su vida, pero ahí estaba, procesando casi con gracia los ingredientes de la receta y en especial, lo que a él lo mantuvo pegado hasta el último punto, más que la buena foto del platillo con base de merengue y frutas superpuestas: fue la historia detrás.

Recorriendo las líneas que hablaban de una bailarina y un postre decorado con su apellido, ató inevitablemente los motivos de su creación a Mimi, aunque nada tuviera que ver con ella, ajena a aquellos años. Ana Pavlova, por y para quien se había inventado el postre de su mismo nombre, compartía una semejanza delgada y a la vez fuerte con su amiga, bastante imprevisible también. Koushiro pensó que Mimi, en altos niveles de seguridad, era el tipo de persona por quien se construían cosas…

El timbre lo despabiló. No se inmutó al verla.

—¿Te fue bien? —preguntó con simpleza, trayendo adelante un mechón de cabello—. Mamá quería cocinar lo mismo de siempre en Año Nuevo, yo quiero hacer algo diferente esta vez. —Sonrió.

Koushiro le mostró lo que había encontrado, obtuvo una mueca por respuesta.

—No sé si podré hacer esto, Kou. —Bajó los párpados. A Koushiro le asustó un momento su semblante apagado.

—Eres buena —dijo antes de poder frenarse—, lo haces ver fácil, como si fuera yo tratando de explicarte una ecuación, sólo que al revés.

Mimi abrió los ojos como en rebote, sorprendió al pelirrojo con una abrazo fugaz y acto seguido, alzó su télefono.

—¡Lo voy a intentar ahora mismo! Es veinticuatro de diciembre, ¿qué hacemos aquí encerrados y aburridos? Es más, también le hablaré a Sora, dijo que estaría sola hoy.

Mimi llenó su habitación de ruidos diminutos, exasperados, sin pausa. Él suspiró internamente, limitado a escuchar su compañía.

* * *

Espero que esto se haya entendido XD Pronto tercer y último capítulo.


End file.
